Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a retrieval support system, a retrieval support method and a retrieval support program.
Description of Related Art
In the related art, a system has been used which supports selection or determination of an object which a user desires to retrieve when the user retrieves and purchases an object (for example, a commodity or the like) through a network such as the Internet (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2004-246585, for example).
For example, the user inputs the name of the object (for example, a commodity name) or a characteristic of the object using a variety of retrieval engines on the Internet to retrieve the corresponding object. Further, the user retrieves a shop which sells the above-mentioned corresponding object, as necessary.
Further, a server device having such a retrieval engine provides an image or the price of the object in the retrieved shop corresponding to a user preference on the terminal of the user through the Internet, or provides a related object, for example, to support the object retrieval of the user.
Further, in recent years, in a case where a user purchases a commodity, the user does not go to a retail shop which makes face-to-face sales, but instead, frequently purchases the commodity from a virtual shop in a virtual mall on the Internet.
As a result, even in a district without large retail shops in the vicinity, the user can purchase a desired commodity from among a plurality of commodities of various types while at home (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2002-150138, for example).